Manor House D'Seductor
by Kiriichi23
Summary: "Ada apa?"/"Aku merasakan sesuatu," pemuda bermata oranye cerah memamerkan seringainya. "Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan banyak 'tamu'."/Pemuda bermata kelabu terhenyak, lalu menyeringai. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus bersiap-siap? Kita tak ingin mengecewakan para 'tamu' yang berkunjung kesini, bukan?"


Halo… Bertemu lagi dengan saya, di fic one-shoot yang pertama!

Untuk itu, saya akan menyediakan beberapa warning untuk anda sekalian.

**Warning :**

1. Saya bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam membuat fic one-shoot, jadi fic ini amat sangat kacau balau.

2. Fic ini horornya nggak nyampe, sedihnya nggak nyampe, tegangnya nggak nyampe, dan hal-hal lainnya yang nggak nyampe.

3. Chara death. Sekali lagi, **chara death.**

4. Typo berkeliaran.

5. Nggak jelas ceritanya.

Bagi yang masih mau membaca, Enjoy~

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata kelabu pada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu," pemuda bermata oranye cerah memamerkan seringainya. "Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan banyak 'tamu'."

Pemuda bermata kelabu terhenyak, lalu menyeringai. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus bersiap-siap? Kita tak ingin mengecewakan para 'tamu' yang berkunjung kesini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kakak," jawab pemuda bermata oranye cerah, masih tetap mempertahankan seringainya. "Kita harus membuat mereka merasa nyaman disini…"

"… Dan usahakan mereka semua akan menjadi 'mangsa' yang 'lezat'," sambung sang kakak, lalu berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Sepertinya mereka semua bukan hanya 'lezat'," bisik pemuda bermata oranye. "Tapi 'dia' juga akan menjadi santapan yang benar-benar 'manis'."

* * *

**Manor House D'Seductor**

_This house is a cursed house. Don't ever dare to go in it._

* * *

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet_

_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet_

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark_

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

_._

_._

_._

_Lebih dalam, lebih dalam, __kau__ datang ke __dalam __hutan, ditarik oleh suara yang begitu manis_

_Ayo, ayo, __kau__ ingin pergi bahkan lebih dalam untuk me__nemuinya_

_Cepat, cepat, datang secepat kaki kecilmu bisa__,__ lari__lah__ ke kegelapan_

_Ayo, ayo, itu akan sangat menyenangkan,__ ayo__ kita bermain game, __bersiaplah!_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau yakin jalannya lewat sini, Gouenji?" tanya seorang pemuda –lupakan saja rambut turquoise dan mata cokelat madunya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan- kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Pemuda dengan rambut putih yang melawan hukum gravitasi itu menggeleng. "Aku tak tau. Aku hanya mengikuti _feeling_ku saja."

"Bagaimana jika kita semakin tersesat, Gouenji?" tanya pemuda berambut turquoise dengan nada khawatir.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gouenji itu menoleh pada teman berambut turquoise-nya. "Tenanglah, Kazemaru. Aku yakin kita akan pasti keluar dari hutan ini," ucapnya lembut. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kazemaru itu hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mengikuti temannya.

Kazemaru merasa aneh dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Tadinya, ia dan Gouenji sedang ikut berburu dengan Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, dan Midorikawa. Sesampai di tengah hutan, mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja terpisah dari rombongan. Ia dan Gouenji sudah mencoba mencari jejak keberadaan teman-temannya. Tapi, mereka malah tidak menemukan apa-apa. Bahkan satu jejak kaki sekalipun.

Seakan-akan…

…tidak pernah ada makhluk yang berada disini.

Sesuatu menyentuh kulit Kazemaru dengan lembut. Kazemaru mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang sekarang berwarna kelabu. Tetes demi tetes air mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Hujan," ucap Kazemaru pendek.

"Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh secepatnya," gumam Gouenji. Matanya terus mencari suatu tempat yang memungkinkan untuk berindung dari hujan. Tangannya masih terus menarik tangan Kazemaru yang sekarang menggigil kedinginan.

Mereka terus berlari, menembus hutan yang terus mempermainkan langkah-langkah mereka.

* * *

Sebuah rumah yang megah sekarang berada di hadapan Gouenji dan Kazemaru.

Di depan rumah itu, berdiri sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Manor House D'Seductor'.

Kazemaru terkejut. Rupanya masih ada orang yang tinggal di tengah hutan.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Jadi? Masuk atau tidak?" tanya Kazemaru.

Gouenji mengangguk. "Masuk," katanya. "Rumah ini dapat kita jadikan tempat berlindung, untuk sementara."

Kazemaru dan Gouenji mulai berjalan menuju rumah itu. Kazemaru mengetuk pintu, dan pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi melengking –mengiringi terbukanya pintu cokelat tua yang penuh ukiran itu.

Rumah itu kosong. Karpet yang melapisi lantai benar-benar berdebu, sehingga jika seseorang bergerak sedikit saja, dia akan membuat debu itu menyebar ke segala arah.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji memasuki rumah itu. Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghidupkan lampu yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan, dalam kondisi berdebu juga.

**BRAAKK!**

Pintu di belakang mereka tertutup dengan kerasnya. Kazemaru terkejut, lalu berlari ke arah pintu, dan mencoba membukanya. Pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Gouenji berkali-kali mendobrak pintu itu. Nihil. Pintu itu tetap tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kazemaru memandang putus asa pada pintu yang menjadi penghalang mereka berdua untuk keluar.

"Gouenji," panggilnya dengan suara parau. Gouenji menoleh.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tak bisa keluar dari sini," lanjutnya, masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Badannya gemetaran.

Dia takut. Benar-benar ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, Gouenji merengkuh badan miliknya, dan mendekatkan badan Kazemaru padanya.

Kaemaru hanya bisa terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang temannya lakukan.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Kazemaru pelan.

Kazemaru mengangguk. Mereka berdua terus bertahan dalam posisi ini sebelum-

"Kami telah menunggu kalian," ucap sebuah –bukan, dua buah suara secara bersamaan.

-diganggu oleh orang lain.

Gouenji melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menjauhkan jaraknya dari Kazemaru.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak dua siluet sedang berdiri di tangga.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Gouenji.

Tiba-tiba, lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Dan tampaklah dua orang pemuda yang mirip satu sama lain sedang menuruni tangga.

Mereka berdua mendekati Gouenji dan Kazemaru sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis-

"Kami berdua adalah pemilik Manor House D'Seductor ini," ucap pemuda bermata kelabu kepada Gouenji.

-sekaligus menyeramkan. Kazemaru sampai merinding melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda bermata oranye cerah menarik tangan kanan milik Kazemaru. Sedangkan pemuda bermata kelabu menarik tangan kiri Gouenji.

"Ikutlah dengan kami," ucap pemuda yang menarik tangan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru tidak menjawab, terlalu takut dengan dua sosok yang mengerikan ini.

Mereka berempat sampai di sebuah ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja yang diatasnya penuh dengan teko, cangkir, dan beberapa kue. Pemuda bermata kelabu duduk di sebuah sofa, lalu mempersilahkan Kazemaru dan Gouenji untuk duduk di sofa itu.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji menuruti keinginannya. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapannya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tak ada yang membuat suara kecuali pemuda bermata oranye yang menuangkan teh dari teko ke cangkir-cangkir yang berada di hadapan kami. Dia menaruh teko kembali ke tempat semula, lalu duduk di sebelah kembarannya.

"Namaku Shirou," ucap pemuda bermata kelabu itu memecah kesunyian. "Dan ini adikku, Atsuya."

"Sudah lama kami tidak mendapat tamu seperti kalian berdua –bukan, maksudku kalian semua," ucap pemuda yang bernama Atsuya. "Kami sangat senang."

Kazemaru tersentak. 'Apa yang dia maksud dengan kalian semua?' batinnya.

"Kalian semua? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Gouenji mewakili pertanyaan di otak Kazemaru.

Shirou tersenyum. "Ada beberapa orang yang tersesat, sama seperti kalian berdua. Mereka memohon untuk menginap di sini, dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamar yang kami sediakan," jelasnya.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji mengangguk pelan.

Sayangnya, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mencurigai apa arti ucapan Atsuya yang **sebenarnya**.

Kalau saja ada salah satu dari mereka yang menanyakan hal 'itu', maka semuanya akan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Makanlah kuenya. Kalian pasti kelaparan setelah tersesat, kan?" ucap Shirou sambil menyodorkan kue jahe –hanya saja yang ini berwarna merah. "Semoga kalian menyukainya."

Kazemaru dan Gouenji berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengambil kue jahe itu dan memakannya.

Mulut mereka berdua kemudian berhenti mengunyah. Kalau saja pemilik rumah ini tidak ada disini –dan tidak menatap mereka berdua seakan menanyakan penilaian rasa dari kue yang diberikannya, mungkin Kazemaru dan Gouenji sudah memuntahkan kue yang mereka makan sekarang juga.

Rasa kue itu memang seperti kue jahe pada umumnya. Hanya saja, ada rasa aneh yang membuat rasa kue jahe itu menjadi benar-benar hancur dan tidak enak dimakan. Suatu rasa yang tak pernah mereka cicipi –tak pernah sekalipun.

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan mengunyah mereka yang belum selesai dan menelannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kue itu buatan kami berdua, lho," tanya Atsuya.

"R-rasanya enak, kok," ucap Kazemaru yang disambut oleh senyum puas pemuda kembar itu.

"Ah!" seru Shirou, menepuk kepalanya pelan. " Sekarang sudah malam. Kalian pasti ingin beristirahat, kan? Mari kami antar ke kamar kalian," ucap Shirou seraya bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki sedari tadi, dan mulai berjalan. Kazemaru dan Gouenji membuntutinya, meninggalkan Atsuya yang masih asyik memakan kue jahe buatannya yang aneh itu.

Atsuya mengamati kue jahe berwarna merah yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Senyumnya mulai mengembang menjadi seringai yang licik.

"Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka mereka akan menyukai masakan yang dibuat…"

"…dengan campuran darah mereka, darah manusia."

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kazemaru mengusap-usap matanya, lalu memandang ke arah pintu kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. "Masuk saja."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat sosok Shirou yang memakai baju piyama masuk ke dalam kamar. "Malam, Kazemaru-kun," sapanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazemaru.

Shirou langsung menyodorkan buku –yang sepertinya adalah buku dongeng. "Bisa bacakan aku ini?" tanyanya pada Kazemaru. "Aku tak terbiasa tidur tanpa dibacakan dongeng."

Kazemaru mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mengangguk. Dia tak menyangka Shirou yang kelihatannya sudah besar masih saja dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Shirou duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu menatap Kazemaru, memintanya untuk membacakan dongeng segera.

Ichirouta mulai membaca buku itu. "Suatu hari, sekelompok anak pergi bermain ke hutan. Mereka bermain dan terus bermain, hingga akhirnya dua orang anak terpisah dari teman-temannya. Yang satu adalah anak periang berambut cokelat dan bermata biru keabu-abuan, sedangkan temannya adalah seorang anak pendiam berambut biru tua. Mereka terus menyusuri hutan untuk mencari teman-temannya, hingga akhirnya mereka tersesat. Mereka terus, terus, terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah tua. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah itu, untuk sementara-"

Kazemaru menyerngitkan alisnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa pernah mengalami apa yang baru saja ia baca.

Shirou terus memandanginya, memaksanya terus membaca.

Kazemaru mulai membalik halaman, dan mendapati halaman selanjutnya kosong. Tak ada cerita.

"Emm… Shirou? Kenapa halaman selanjutnya kosong?"

Shirou memandang Ichirouta, lalu melirik ke arah bukunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, terima kasih telah membacakanku dongeng, Kazemaru-kun," katanya, lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kazemaru membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Gouenji keluar dari kamarnya. Ia perlu ke toilet. Secepatnya.

Gouenji berjalan di sepanjang koridor, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana toilet yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Shirou waktu ia mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Gouenji-kun?"

Gouenji terkejut, lalu menoleh ke asal suara dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia mendapati Shirou yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Shirou.

Gouenji menenangkan dirinya. "Aku ingin pergi ke toilet, tapi dimana, ya?"

Shirou menatapnya bingung. "Bukannya sudah kuberitahu tadi?"

Gouenji mengangkat bahunya. "Lupa," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo, kuantar kau," ajak Shirou, lalu berjalan. Gouenji mengikutinya.

Hening.

"Emmm… Kira-kira, di rumah seluas ini, kau hanya tinggal berdua?" tanya Gouenji memecah keheningan. Shirou mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gouenji lagi. "Kenapa kalian tidak pindah ke kota? Atau mengajak keluarga kalian untuk tinggal disini? Atau-"

"Ceritanya panjang, Gouenji-kun. Terlalu panjang, sampai aku nyaris tak bisa mengingatnya," potong Shirou sebelum Gouenji bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Shirou sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Gouenji mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

"Aku mau tidur dulu," katanya sambil menguap. "Dan ingat, jangan pernah memasuki ruangan lain sembarangan, tanpa izinku atau Atsuya. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya," ancamnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Gouenji yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Gouenji tertegun. Shirou –yang menurutnya adalah anak baik-baik- bisa mengancam orang seperti itu.

Setelah tertegun cukup lama, Gouenji pun masuk ke dalam toilet yang sama sekali tidak berdebu, berbeda dengan kondisi ruang tamunya.

* * *

"Bagus. Aku tersesat, lagi," gumam Gouenji. Matanya sedari tadi melirik ke arah pintu yang terus dilewatinya.

Percuma saja. Semua pintu di rumah itu memiliki bentuk dan motif yang sama.

'Semoga ini kamarku,' batin Gouenji yang sekarang sedang memegang gagang sebuah pintu.

Dia membukanya. Kamar itu gelap, tak ada lampu. Yang dapat terlihat hanya beberapa benda yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan…

…dan sesuatu **yang tidak seharusnya dilihat** oleh Gouenji.

Gouenji memelototi pemandangan yang sekarang ini tersaji di depannya. Mulutnya kaku, tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak pernah membuka ruangan lain tanpa izinku atau Shirou, Gouenji Shuuya," seseorang berjalan mendekati Gouenji yang membeku di tempat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Gouenji Shuuya, dia merasa ketakutan.

Orang itu menyeringai, lalu mengangkat kepala Gouenji dengan tangannya –yang menurut Gouenji sekarang berlumuran darah.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak nakal, ya?" tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, aku tahu," seringainya makin melebar. "Bagaimana kalau… Ini!"

Gouenji merasakan darahnya mulai mengalir dengan deras dari perutnya.

Dia mendesis.

"Kazemaru…" lirihnya, sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup rapat.

* * *

Kazemaru menatap langit yang sepertinya menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan dari jendela kamarnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tangan digital yang setia terpasang di tangan kirinya. Jam 02.30 AM.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kamar Kazemaru lagi-lagi diketuk.

"Masuk," ucapnya. Pintu terbuka, dan kali ini Atsuya yang datang.

"Hei, Kazemaru-kun, kami berdua baru saja selesai membuat _Cinnamon Stick_! Mau coba?" tanya Atsuya.

Kazemaru sebetulnya _sangat_ tidak mau memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh mereka. Tapi, karena merasa ia hanyalah seorang tamu yang menumpang tinggal, rasanya tidak enak jika ia menolaknya. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk.

Atsuya langsung menarik tangan Kazemaru, membawanya ke ruangan yang pernah dikunjungi Kazemaru dan Gouenji ketika pertama kali datang.

Atsuya membuka pintu. Di sofa, Shirou sudah duduk. Atsuya menyuruh Kazemaru duduk, lalu mulai menuangkan teh, seperti yang dilakukannya pertama kali.

Mata Kazemaru terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari Gouenji. Sayangnya, Gouenji sama sekali tidak ada disitu.

"Gouenji mana?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Dua pemuda itu saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Kazemaru. "Tadi aku sudah mencoba membangunkan Gouenji-kun, hanya saja dia tidak terbangun," jelas Shirou.

Kazemaru mengangguk. Dia masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Gouenji. Setahunya, Gouenji tak pernah susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Kazemaru-kun, silahkan cicipi _Cinnamon Stick_-nya," ucap Atsuya sambil menyodorkan piring penuh _Cinnamon Stick_ yang setengah bagiannya dilapisi oleh cairan merah.

Kazemaru mengambil satu, lalu memakannya.

Kazemaru ingin memuntahkan makanan itu –sekarang juga. Mulutnya tak bereaksi apa-apa, tetap terus mengunyah _Cinnamon Stick_ itu, lalu menelannya.

Shirou dan Atsuya tersenyum melihat Kazemaru yang langsung memakan masakan mereka.

"Bagaimana," ucap Shirou, "rasa makanan yang dibuat dari darah _temanmu sendiri_?"

Kazemaru terbelalak. 'Darah… temanku?' batinnya.

Atsuya menyodorkan piring penuh _Cinnamon Stick_ itu. Tangan Kazemaru langsung merebut paksa piring itu dari tangan Atsuya, tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya.

Tangan Kazemaru langsung memasukkan _Cinnamon Stick_ sebanyak-banyaknya ke mulutnya. Sedangkan mulut Kazemaru tetap mengunyah _Cinnamon Stick_, menjilati cairan merah yang melapisinya, seakan itulah makanan terenak yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Kazemaru tak bisa berhenti. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk mengambil _Cinnamon Stick_ itu. Ia tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk terus mengunyah makanan yang dimasukkan dengan paksa oleh tangannya. Mulut dan tangannya seperti dikendalikan oleh sesuatu.

Kazemaru melihat tangannya yang belepotan cairan merah dari _Cinnamon Stick_ itu mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh di hadapannya. Ia meminumnya, lalu menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Enak, bukan? Kau saja sampai ketagihan seperti itu," ucap Atsuya yang memandanginya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kazemaru melotot kepada kedua pemuda yang dengan santainya meminum teh yang ada di depannya. Dia berdiri, lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yah… Tamunya kabur deh, kak…" ucap Atsuya yang menatap pintu keluar.

Shirou tersenyum, jarinya sekarang sedang mencolek cairan merah yang masih tersisa di piring _Cinnamon Stick_ tadi, lalu memasukkan cairan itu ke mulut dengan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Atsuya. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa keluar dari Manor House D'Seductor ini," ucap Shirou. "Lagipula, seperti inilah contoh santapan manis yang selalu kau bilang, bukan?"

* * *

Kazemaru terus berlari, tak peduli kemana arah yang ia tuju. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari dua orang pemuda itu.

Kazemaru melirik pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Lagi-lagi hujan. Hujan yang disertai petir yang terus menyambar.

'Gawat,' batinnya. 'Aku tak akan selamat jika keluar dari rumah ini dalam cuaca seperti ini!'

Kazemaru menghentikan larinya. Ia terus-terusan memandangi hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum, lalu meraih gagang pintu yang berada di dekatnya.

Dia mencoba sembunyi. Sembunyi di salah satu kamar yang terdapat di Manor House ini.

Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi bukan ide yang bagus.

Kazemaru menutup pintu perlahan, berusaha agar pintu itu tak berbunyi sedikit pun.

Kamar itu gelap. Tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun.

Kazemaru meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan apapun yang bisa dipakainya untuk bersembunyi.

BRUUK!

Kaki Kazemaru tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Kazemaru meraba benda itu. Tangannya terus meraba, hingga akhirnya menyentuh suatu cairan kental.

Kemudian, petir menyambar, cahayanya menembus jendela. Sekarang, Kazemaru bisa melihat benda apa yang membuatnya jatuh.

Seseorang berambut hijau terbaring di lantai, tubuhnya terbelah dua, hingga menampakkan organ dalamnya.

"Midorikawa?!" pekiknya, terhuyung ke belakang.

Tubuh Kazemaru menyentuh sesuatu. Kazemaru menoleh ke belakang, tepat saat petir menyambar.

Dan tampaklah seorang anak berambut cokelat dengan aksen tanduk di kepalanya, sedang duduk di atas meja. Matanya yang kosong menatap Kazemaru lekat-lekat. Badannya dihinggapi beberapa pisau, sekan dia baru saja menjadi sasaran sebuah permainan lempar pisau.

Di sebelahnya, seorang anak berambut seperti nanas tergantung dengan tali. Mata kanannya kosong, kehilangan bola mata yang dulu menempatinya.

"Endou?! Kidou?! A-apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Matanya kemudian menatap tempat tidur. Di atasnya, terdapat tubuh seseorang yang penuh darah. Kazemaru mulai mendekati tubuh itu, dan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Tubuh dan kepala orang itu terpisah.

Petir menyambar, mempersilahkan Kazemaru untuk melihat siapakah orang yang di tempat tidur.

Kepala dengan rambut merah. Terpisah dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang dilumuri dengan cairan berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Darah.

"Hiroto?!"

_/-rasa makanan yang dibuat dari darah temanmu sendiri?/_

Perkataan Shirou kembali terngiang di telinga Kazemaru. Ia menutup kedua telinganya deang kedua tangannya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengucapkan 'tidak' berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di ujung ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekatinya.

'Jangan. Kumohon, jangan Gouenji,' batin Kazemaru khawatir.

Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tubuh itu. Kemudian, ia meraba sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya.

Rambut ini. Rambut yang melawan hukum gravitasi ini. Rambut milik orang yang _disukainya sejak dulu_.

Petir kembali menyambar. Terlihat sesosok Gouenji Shuuya sedang tergolek lemas di hadapan Kazemaru. Dengan perut yang berlumuran darah.

Mata cokelat madu milik Kazemaru mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gouenji…" lirih Kazemaru.

Yang dipanggil mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "Kazemaru?"

"Gouenji!" pekik Kazemaru pelan. "Kau masih-"

"Lari!" ucap Gouenji, mata hitamnya menatap mata cokelat madu milik Kazemaru lekat-lekat. "Lari selagi masih-"

"Wah, wah… Pasangan nakal rupanya sedang berada di sini."

Sebuah suara memotong kalimat Gouenji.

Kazemaru berbalik, dan mendapati Shirou dan Atsuya berada di ambang pintu, masing-masing memegang pisau.

Rahang Gouenji mengeras, berusaha menahan sakit yang di rasakannya.

"Huh, padahal kau bisa menjadi _dessert_ yang paling lezat lho, Kazemaru," ucap Shirou tanpa embel-embel 'kun'.

Kazemaru membeku di tempat. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Atsuya mulai mendekati Kazemaru. Lidahnya menjilati pisau yang dipegangnya, seakan-akan itu adalah lolipop termanis di dunia.

"Anak nakal perlu diberi hukuman, kan?" tanya Atsuya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kazemaru. Tangan kirinya menarik rambut panjang Kazemaru. "Karena kau melihat apa yang seharusnya tak boleh kau lihat, bagaimana kalau kau tak usah melihat apa-apa mulai sekarang?"

Atsuya mulai menusuk mata kanan Kazemaru yang tak tertutup poni. Lalu, ia menarik pisaunya, berusaha menarik mata Kazemaru dengan paksa.

Atsuya mulai tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar polos, seakan-akan dia melakukan suatu permainan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Kazemaru berteriak dengan kencang, dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Rahangnya mengeras, berusaha menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Gouenji menggeram melihat Kazemaru yang disiksa seperti itu. Dia mencoba berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ke arah Kazemaru.

"Mau kemana, Gouenji Shuuya?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Gouenji. Gouenji menoleh, dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Shirou yang kelabu dan…

…kelaparan. Ya, matanya menunjukkan bahwa Shirou sedang kelaparan sekarang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu Atsuya untuk menyediakan _dessert_ yang sangat lezat," ucap Shirou.

"Mau apa kau?!" Gouenji menatap Shirou tajam.

"Oh, aku?" tanya Shirou sambil mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya. "Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan hidangan utama, kok," ucap Shirou sambil menusuk dada Gouenji dengan pisau. Dia lalu melepasnya, dan kembali menusukkannya ke dada Gouenji.

Gouenji meraba dadanya yang sekarang penuh dengan darah. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Sebelum ia sempat menutup matanya, ia melihat wajah Kazemaru yang sekarang berlumuran darah.

Gouenji merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Semakin lama, Gouenji merasakan matanya semakin berat. Dan matanya pun terpejam, tak akan pernah terbangun untuk selamanya.

Dan malam itu diwarnai dengan tawa polos Shirou dan Atsuya yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

* * *

"… Pemuda berambut turquoise dan pemuda berambut putih pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah itu, untuk sementara-"

Tangan anak itu mulai membalik halaman selanjutnya. Mata birunya menatap halaman selanjutnya dengan terkejut.

"Umm… Shirou-kun?"

Anak bermata kelabu –yang dipanggil Shirou itu mulai menoleh ke arah pembaca dongengnya malam ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Anak itu menggaruk rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat. Wajah tampannya terlihat kebingungan. "Kenapa halaman selanjutnya kosong?"

Shirou memandang anak itu, lalu melirik ke arah bukunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, terima kasih telah membacakanku dongeng," katanya, lalu mulai beranjak dari pinggir tempat tidur yang tadi didudukinya.

"Hei, Shirou-kun," panggil anak berambut cokelat. Shirou menoleh.

"Kenapa ya, aku merasa pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti yang ada di buku itu?" tanyanya, membuat Shirou tersenyum kecil.

"Yah… Mungkin itu semua hanya **kebetulan,**" ucap Shirou. Anak itu mengangguk, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Shirou menutup pintu perlahan. Senyumnya mulai berubah jadi seringai.

"Itu memang **kebetulan,**" bisik Shirou. "**Kebetulan** karena takdir memilih dirimu yang malang untuk datang ke Manor House D'Seductor ini."

Shirou tertawa kecil, lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Dan berakhirlah fic one-shoot saya yang sangat tidak jelas ini.

Sekali lagi maaf, bagi para pembaca, jika fic ini sangat tidak memuaskan.

Yah, saya menunggu kritikan dari anda semua!

Oh ya, untuk mewarnai(?) fic ini, saya mau memberikan beberapa pertanyaan.

1. Kira-kira, siapakah kedua anak yang diceritakan Kazemaru pada Shirou? (clue : Mereka anak2 IE GO, lho. IE GO.)

2. Siapakah anak yang membacakan Shirou dongeng di bagian terakhir? (clue : Chara IE, bukan orang Jepang! Sekali lagi saya ulangi, bukan orang Jepang! *berisik*)

3. Cerita ini mirip dengan salah satu lagu Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan Len dan Rin. Lagu apakah itu?

Yak, segitu pertanyaan gaje dari saya^^…

Review, please?


End file.
